The invention pertains to a system for separating breast meat from at least a part of a keel bone of a carcass part of slaughtered poultry.
In a carcass of slaughtered poultry, breast meat is naturally present in the form of a breast fillet comprising a right half fillet (formed by the right M. Pectoralis) and a left half fillet (formed by the left. M. Pectoralis). The breast meat can be harvested in such a way that the right half fillet and the left half fillet remain connected to each other. EP2258204 discloses a filleting method and device which allow to harvest breast meat in such a way that the right half fillet and the left half fillet remain connected to each other.
In alternative filleting methods and devices, the right half fillet and the left half fillet are separated from each other before they are removed from the carcass or carcass part. Such a method and device are for example disclosed in EP2332420.
Filleting methods in which the right half fillet and the left half fillet are separated from each other before they are removed from the carcass or carcass part often comprise the step of making an incision along the keel bone, in longitudinal direction thereof. This incision separates the right half fillet and left half fillet from each other, and also one of the right half fillet or left half fillet from at least a part of the keel bone. Often, two of such incisions are made, one of the left side and one of the right side of the keel bone. This way, both the right half fillet and left half fillet are separated from at least a part of the keel bone. The extend as to which the half fillet or half fillets are separated from the keel bone depends on the depth of the incision or incisions. Generally, the incision is made with a rotatable circular knife which forms part of an automated processing device. In case two incisions are made, they are generally made by two rotatable circular knives that are arranged adjacent to each other, for example on a single shaft with a spacer being arranged between them.
The incision along the keel bone is preferably made close to the keel bone, as this results in a optimal yield because little meat remains behind on the keel bone. This is however not so easily achieved, because the thickness of the keel bone varies in longitudinal direction of the keel bone and also the width of the keel bone shows a natural variation. The width of the keel bone varies with the weight class of poultry carcasses and with the breeds. In addition, utmost care should be taken not to cut into the keel bone, because this would lead to bone fragments in the breast meat, which is not acceptable.
It is known to adjust the distance between two rotatable circular knives that are arranged adjacent to each other to make the two incisions along the keel bone by replacing a washer ring that is present between the two circular knives with a washer ring of a different longitudinal dimension. Such an adjustment requires the use of tools, and is complicated as well as time consuming.
The invention aims to provide an improved system for separating breast meat from at least a part of a keel bone of a carcass part of slaughtered poultry.